Blast From The Past
by K and Jazz
Summary: "Blah blah blah." He gave him another look. "Acting like a child is unnecessary." "First of all, I wasn't acting like a child, I was quoting KeSha, and two, you acting like a child over your ex-girlfriend is unnecessary."


**Author:** K

**Rating:** MA

**Disclaimer:** I own only my story.

* * *

><p>"Come on dude, don't be all depressive and shit." Her friend said loudly in her ear over the music.<p>

Her green eyes narrowed. "I'm sorry if my nerdy ass can't help but freak out. If I fail that exam, say bye, bye to the rest of my internship." She added with a slicing motion towards her neck.

"Oh shut the fuck up, you're Sakura Haruno, you can do anything regarding school and smart shit." Temari said before she chugged the rest of her drink.

Sakura ran a hand through her dyed black hair. "That's what you think."

"Look kid, I came to drink and dance with you 'cuz you're not a buzz kill as much as Tenten, Hinata doesn't go clubbing, and Ino hates me since I stole her 'potential boyfriend', so… all I have is you." She said while poking her in the cheek with a smile.

She smiled in return and swiped at her finger. "I'm sorry I'm killing the obvious buzz you have going on. Want me to order us some more shots and then we hit the dance floor?"

Temari nodded. "You know me so well."

She rolled her eyes and called the bartender to order six shots. She watched him work his drink magic and hand the first two shots her way. Sakura nodded a thanks and handed one to Temari who was off in her own world. She took a short sip and looked at her friend for her reaction of the shot choice. "Do you like this?"

She moaned and threw her head back. "Fuck yes, what is this?"

"Dirty Pussy." She said with smirk before she took another sip.

Temari reached over to her and placed a hand over hers. "Sakura, I love your Dirty Pussy."

She laughed and returned her serious, but not so serious eye contact. "I love your lesbian tendencies when you get drunk."

She nodded with a smile and a squeeze of her hand. "Good, now can we dance our asses of?"

"We didn't even get to finish our shots yet…."

Temari gave her a look. "What do we do when we want to dance and we don't want our drinks and or shots to be wasted?"

"Uh… we, chug and or take shots like they're supposed to be taken?"

She patted her on the head. "Good girl, now let's do it."

The two of them grabbed their shots one at a time and drank them as fast as they could and set their last glasses down loudly with a slight head rush. "Wow, that was pretty fucking good."

Temari ran a hand through her choppy dirty blonde hair with clenched eyes and then sighed. "Alright, let's go dance. I'm ready to look and act like I'm fucked up on the dance floor." She reached for Sakura's hand and began to pull her.

She rolled her eyes. "Now I see why everyone kills your buzz."

* * *

><p>"Dude, can we please order stronger shit? I mean these shots are good in all, but I really needed to get hammered so I can forget the fact that I'm about to fail out one of my classes."<p>

His blonde friend nodded. "You're totally right. Why are we drinking like girls when first off, we're both failing the same class, and two we don't have school again till Monday and it's Friday."

Kiba let a grin cross his face as he called for the bartender. "That's what I'm talking about. What kind of shots do you want? Tequila, whiskey, gin, rum, or straight up vodka?"

"Dark liquor gets you drunk quicker… clear liquor is healthier for you since it's clear… I dunno dude, what do you think?"

A dangerous smile crossed his face. "How about we have one of each?"

"That's what I'm talking about! And while we take shots to get drunk out of our minds, we shall watch hot girls on the dance floor, yes?"

"Fuck yeah, sounds like the perfect plan. This is why me and you are perfect social best friends." He mumbled while the he watched the bartender fill the ten shot glasses filled with clear and light brown liquids.

"You're too right. Sasuke hates coming to the clubs and drinking with me. He hates taking me home when I'm shit faced, but oh well, that's what friends are for." Naruto said with a shrug and grin.

The bartender came back over and lined the drinks up in color order while stating which drink was which. Both boys nodded with understanding, but ignored the bartender and reached for whatever was closest to them and tossed the drink back with their heads. "Wow, we're only on the first shot and I'm already getting my buzz going. Shall we stalk girls now?"

Naruto set down the empty glass and turned his bar stool towards the crowd of people. "Yes, yes we shall. Lemme know when you see a hot girl." He mumbled while reaching for a shot that was clear.

Kiba did the same and tossed it back. "Same goes for you, I scan the east and you scan the west."

"Got it… wait, I think I see something already."

He finished off his third shot and looked in his friend's direction. "Are you sure it's not the alcohol talking?"

He rolled his blue eyes. "No, it's actual hot girls. Look, see the one with the black hair and the dirty blonde?"

"I don't," he trailed off, "wait you mean the ones practically dancing on each other?"

"You know it."

He reached for another shot as he watched the two girls let loose on the dance floor. "Well, the dirty blonde definitely has some dance moves and the one with the black hair has a pretty nice body. Hm, a pretty familiar nice body, maybe I've fucked her or something."

Naruto took his shot and squinted out into the moving throng of people. "You're right about the blonde and about the dark haired one. She does kinda look familiar in the face too."

Kiba arched an eyebrow. "Oh really? Who does she resemble?"

"Hm… don't get mad at me for this answer, but she kinda looks like Sakura."

His last shot paused at his lips and he gave his friend a look. "First off, no she doesn't, and second don't mention her around me until I'm so drunk that I don't even know your name."

He sighed and reached for his last shot. "Fine, whatever makes you brain dead to the world and happy at the same time."

"Thanks for understanding."

"Blah blah blah."

He gave him another look. "Acting like a child is unnecessary."

"First of all, I wasn't acting like a child, I was quoting Ke$ha, and two, you acting like a child over your ex-girlfriend is unnecessary."

"If I buy the next round of shots instead of splitting the cost, wanna pretend this never happened?"

Naruto smiled. "That definitely sounds like a plan."

* * *

><p>He tried to peer over his friend's should, but of course it was no avail. He still couldn't see his current class grade before the finals. During their night of drinks and girl stalking, they made a drunken pact to try and fix their grades one way or another, and so far it looked like studying in that class paid off for him. Especially since they had mini quizzes everyday that could make or break their grades in the class. He just couldn't see if it paid off for Kiba. "Dude, stop cock blocking me from letting me see your grade."<p>

Kiba gave him a terse side-glance and handed him the paper. "My grade is passing, but I want it higher than that just incase I fail the final."

Naruto rolled his eyes and slid the paper back his way. "Okay, okay, stop trying to be the over achiever here. Be happy that we're _both_ passing this stupid college class."

"You're right," he said with a smirk and started reaching for his book bag, "as our reward we should go home, play video games stoned, and possibly go out clubbing again tonight since we don't have classes tomorrow."

He reached for his book bag with a grin. "Oh, how I love your awesome plans."

"Thank you very much. Since the bell is gonna ring, which way do you wanna go to my car? The short way or the scenic route with the hot girls?" Kiba stated while feeling for his car keys in his pocket.

The boys shared a look once the bell rang and got up out of their seats. "Let's take the scenic route of course."

"The scenic route it is. Do you think we'll find flirting material on the way there?"

His hand ran through his blonde hair for a quick fix. "Probably not. It's like most of the hot girls disappeared last week. Or they stop going that way due to the guys who have no game hitting on them and ruining it for the guys who do have game."

"I like how you totally looked into it mentally like it's a big deal." He said while opening the door leading outside for the both of them.

Naruto scoffed. "I'm sorry if I wanna know why my girl intake has gone down from this college."

"Hm, good point," he agreed while looking at the people scattered all over campus, especially the girls, "see anyone interesting right now?"

His blue eyes scanned the vicinity like Kiba's. "Not really, I just see old one night stands. I see one in particular I'm sure you'd he remember." He finished while nodding in front of them.

He looked in the direction he nodded to and wasn't that shocked to see his ex-girlfriend Karui standing with her way hotter friend in comparison, Samui. "Oh great, I think she's still stuck on my dick from last time."

"Well, aside from that, her friend is pretty fucking hot. Why'd you date her in the first place?"

Kiba sighed and rolled his eyes. "She was my rebound chick after I dated Sakura. Plus her friend is totally cold. She's like a girl version of Sasuke and Gaara."

"Was she at least a good rebound chick," he asked while looking her way, "and damn, it's always the hot one's who are total bitches."

He tersely took in her appearance and kept walking. "I guess, for a while she was. It just got old fast. And besides, you wouldn't have a chance at her friend."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the last statement. "Well anyways, wanna say hi to her since she like totally saw us, and now is walking this way?"

He scoffed in disbelief. "No way she would… okay never mind." He trailed when he noticed her five feet away.

"Hey Kiba, long time no see." She said while running a hand through her bright red hair.

He looked into her amber eyes and tried not to tense up. "Hey, you look good. How's school been going for you?"

She smirked at his obvious body posture. "Thanks, so do you. School's been good, I'm not failing, so it's great. Who's your friend?"

He nodded awkwardly and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Cool, same goes for me. Oh, this is Naruto, one of my best friends."

Naruto gave the two girls a grin and stuck out his hand. "Nice to meet you pretty ladies."

Kiba elbowed his in the ribs and rolled his eyes. "Ignore my forever flirting with every girl, friend."

She giggled and shook his hand anyway. "He's cute, let him have his moment. I'm sure you remember Samui."

His eyes landed on her and nodded. Her chest size and those ice blue eyes were something he couldn't forget. "Of course, I still see you don't own any emotions."

Samui shrugged and folded her arms. "It's only been half a year, I'm not gonna change that fast."

"She has a point Kiba." Naruto said with a shrug.

His eyes narrowed at his friend. "Anyways, wanna try hanging out again sometime?"

She looked around and bit her lip to look like she was thinking it over. "Sure, you still have the same number?"

"Yup I do, text me." He said before he decided to give her a hug.

She was slightly taken back, but returned the hug. "See you around."

"What the fuck was that about?" Naruto questioned after the girls walked off.

"I dunno," he shrugged, "I was trying to be nice. Plus I want her to stop somewhat hating me for breaking up with her."

"Nice try. Girls usually hate you till you make up for it."

A toothy smirk graced his lips. "Do you think fucking her would make up for it?"

He laughed while opening another door that led to inside. "As great as that sounds at first, she'd get all reattached and shit. I'm sure you don't want that, but I am sure she would love to take a ride on your disco stick."

He gave a short chuckle. "I see you're quoting Lady GaGa while sober, but anyways, I've had enough girls on my dick for the time being." He mumbled while looking down at his cell phone.

"Enough to give yourself an STD and a possible child somewhere."

He looked up from his phone and bumped him into a wall. "Har har, you're so fucking funny."

Naruto stopped laughing and bumped him back. "I really am a comedian, you can't lie."

He rolled his eyes and didn't notice that he was being bumped into a girl with _too_ many books. Of course she ended up dropping them and scattering some papers in between. "Oh shit, I am sooo sorry. It's this blonde kid's fault." Kiba said while getting on his knees to help her with the books.

"Hey, you bumped me first jackass," he retorted while reaching for the papers, "but I'm still sorry anyway."

She grabbed her remaining books and took the papers from Naruto while looking down. "Uh thanks, it's alright. I shouldn't be carrying all this stuff in a crowded campus anyway." She replied in a low tone while starting to go in the other direction.

"Wait," Kiba stopped her by grabbing her shoulder, "we can help you by walking you to wherever with those books."

The blonde nodded in agreement. "It's the least we could do."

She stuck a piece of her long black hair behind her ear and shook her head. "No it's okay, I'll make it, but thanks anyway." She mumbled before walking off.

The two shared a look with a shrug and kept walking to the parking garage. "That's the girl from the club isn't it?" Kiba asked while pulling out his keys and unlocking his car with the button.

"Yup, it is."

"She doesn't look like Sakura."

Naruto got in the car and strapped in his seatbelt. "I didn't say she did!"

"I know you were thinking it." He mumbled while sticking the key in the ignition.

He sucked his teeth and leaned his head against the window. "Okay, I was. Only because I saw her name on the papers."

"And it said Sakura?"

"Yes!"

He gave him a look out the corner of his eye. "Sakura doesn't have black hair."

"She could have dyed it you know."

Kiba brushed it off. "Did you see her last name of the paper?"

He rolled his eyes at how his friend refused to listen. "No, but I still say that's Sakura. She has the green eyes and everything! I know my ex-crush anywhere."

"She doesn't have the body. Sakura still kinda had kid curves when I last saw her."

"Dude, we haven't seen her since junior year of high school since the two of you broke up and she conveniently switched schools. She could have had a girl body growth spurt."

He turned the wheel and shook his head. "I doubt it, but whatever helps you sleep at night."

"Hey Kiba," Naruto started off with a giggle, "do you think if I told her I liked her body, she'd hold it against me?"

A smile graced his lips. "Stop quoting Britney Spears and shut the fuck up."

* * *

><p>As soon as Sakura was inside Temari and Tenten's apartment right off campus she let out her anger. "What the flying fuck? Why didn't you tell me Naruto and Kiba went to your college?"<p>

Tenten looked up from schoolbook and shrugged. "I didn't know they even went here."

Temari came out of the bathroom with a towel on and combing her wet hair. "I've never seen them around before. Did they recognize you?"

She pursed her lips and sat on the closest couch with a sigh. "No, my fake black hair is the best cover I've ever had."

"Well good then. No reason for you to freak out and cuss at us." She mumbled while turning around and heading back to the bathroom.

"Uh, yes I do. I wanted to eradicate Kiba from my life for the rest of my life. I meant it when I said I didn't wanna see him ever again." Sakura said with slight depression.

Tenten closed up her book and joined Sakura on the couch. "Look, I know seeing him again hurts and stuff, but… you guys live in same state and planet. You're bound to see him again anyway. Just 'cuz you changed high schools junior year, doesn't mean he vanished off the face of the planet forever."

"I know," she whined, "it was just a total freak out to see him again. Plus before hand, I saw him talking to that girl Karui."

Temari reappeared with her hair in a ponytail and wearing clothes. "Ew, he was talking to his ex-slut? You just stood by and watched?"

"Yes, her. Plus I didn't wanna watch, but I was rooted to the ground at that point. I felt sick to my stomach when he hugged her."

Tenten ran a hand through her long brown hair. "I can't believe you stood there and watched all of that. Anything else happen?"

She sighed and began to pick at her nail polish. "Nope, except the fact that Kiba accidently bumped into me thanks to Naruto and I dropped all my books and shit."

"Please tell me they helped you pick up your stuff." She asked with a dirty blonde eyebrow arched.

"Yes they did. You know Naruto and Kiba are too nice not to. They even offered to walk me wherever I was going with my stuff."

"At least they did that much." Tenten mumbled while walking to the kitchen.

Temari took her spot next to Sakura with a smirk. "Other than running into him and stuff. How do you think he's grown? It has been about five years since you've last seen him."

Blood started rushing to her face and she looked down. "He's even hotter than before."

"That's what I thought. I honestly think the two of you should talk and at least try to be friends again. Everything that broke the two of you up was a huge misunderstanding."

Sakura gave her an angry look. "He fucking cheated on me."

"Because he thought you cheated on him! You gotta give the kid a chance. Or fix the huge mess the both of you made." She said while poking her in the cheek.

Her jade eyes rolled. "No, I'm fine," she swiped at her finger, "I'd rather be rooted to the ground by his hotness then try to work things out with him."

Temari rolled her teal eyes and pulled her ponytail out. "Fine, do whatever. I'm going to go see my brother's and get a smoothie. You guys want anything?" Sakura and Tenten shook their heads. "Good, have fun while I'm gone." She smiled before she left.

Sakura looked at the closed front door and then at Tenten. "She's not going to either of those places is she?"

She shrugged. "I'm sure she's gonna get the smoothie."

"Is she gonna try and fix things between me and Kiba?"

"Knowing her… most likely."

Her fist clenched. "That fucking slut."

She shrugged once more and went back into the living room with a soda. "That's your fucking slut."

* * *

><p>"Dude, I don't even wanna get my cell phone and it's two inches from my foot. What kind of weed was that?"<p>

Shikamaru took a deep breath and shook his head. "I don't even know. I do know I need to get it again when I definitely don't feel like doing shit."

"That and when you wanna eat the world." Naruto mumbled into the floor since he was face down into the carpet.

"Hm, you're right Naruto. We should get food, but whose gonna move to get it?" Kiba said while scratching his stomach.

"I would, but ya know, we're down to the final feelings of being high, so you know none of us are gonna move anytime soon." He retorted while rolling on his back.

Kiba was about to reply until the three of them heard the front door to their apartment open and close. They waited till the footsteps grew closer to look up and see whom it was. "Oh it's Shikamaru's girlfriend."

She took a whiff of the room and smirked. "That's why you're all not moving and all the floor. Lemme guess, the high is over and you're crashing pretty hard."

Naruto rolled back on his stomach. "We've officially crashed and now we're lazy fucks just laying on the floor. Wanna make us some food?"

She laughed and walked over to sit on Shikamaru's bed. "No it's okay, I just came here to talk to Kiba actually."

He looked over at her with a quirked eyebrow. "Why me?"

"Well, you know that black haired girl you and Naruto ran into today? That was definitely Sakura if you didn't know." She stated with a shrug.

Naruto rolled back over and sat straight up and pointed at the brunette with a scowl on his face. "Ha! I fucking told you that was her twice in a row. Wait, so at the club on Friday it was you and Sakura?"

"Yup, that was us."

"Damn Temari, you dance like a whore. And then you were dancing on Sakura like the two of you were dating or something. " He mumbled while scratching the back of his head.

Shikamaru got up to smack him in the back of his head and then to join his girlfriend on the bed. "Whores don't dance, they're too busy on their backs. And Temari always dances like that with her close girl friends."

She giggled. "What can I say? I like to have fun and look good doing it. But that's not what I came here for." She finished with her eyes on Kiba.

He looked at her and sat up. "Do we really have to talk about this?"

"Yes, yes we do."

"Ugh, Temari please. I just got finished being high and I'm hungrier than a motherfucker." He muttered with his face buried into his hands.

"Well, since I figured you guys would be getting high today since there's no school tomorrow, I bought cookies for me to bake while I was on the way to get my smoothie. Plus I knew I'd have to butter you up some how."

Kiba removed his hands and looked at her. "What kind of cookies?"

"Sugar and chocolate chip." She said with a smirk.

Naruto stood up and stretched. "Shikamaru, I don't think you realize how to lucky you are to have a hot older girlfriend who dances amazing and brings cookies when you're high. If I were you, I'd be giving her sex right now."

He gave him a look. "Naruto just shut the fuck up."

* * *

><p>"She's been gone way too long. It's causing me to freak out." Sakura murmured while pacing around the living room.<p>

Tenten sat in living room watching her, like she's been doing for the last twenty minutes. "It's still early outside, she's most likely doing the other things she said she was gonna do."

"Tenten, she left at five and it's midnight, does that not bother you? We got dinner and came back and she's still not here." She exclaimed while pointing at the clock.

She shrugged. "Since you don't live here with us, you're not use to her being gone so long. She once told me she was going to the store to buy wine coolers and champagne and didn't come back till the next day covered in hickies and two wine coolers out of the six-pack she supposedly bought. She does stuff like this all the time, trust me."

She sucked her teeth in anger and folded her arms. "It's still freaking me out. I mean what if she already did talk to Kiba? I wanna know what happened at least, but at the same time what if she didn't? I'm just sitting here freaking out for no reason while she's out there whoring herself out to Shikamaru."

"Well if she is whoring herself out to Shikamaru, she'd have to talk to Kiba since they live in the same apartment." She stated before she got up off the couch and to the kitchen.

Sakura followed her and grabbed a wine cooler out the fridge Tenten held open. "What the fuck? Why doesn't anyone tell me these things?"

Tenten twisted off the cap to her drink and shrugged. "I dunno, they never come up in conversations. Plus you always said you never wanted to hear things Kiba related so…."

She took a swig out the bottle in anger. "Gosh, fuck the both of you."

"Ha, you're so cute when you're angry," she stated while pinching her cheek, "but, Temari shall be back soon. You gotta have faith in her."

"It's kinda hard to," she started, "did you hear that?" She asked while walking back into the living room.

She listened and set her drink down on the counter. "Yeah, it sounds like Temari is back." She finished with a smirk.

Sakura slightly gulped and began to walk to the front door. "That whore is gonna get it for making me wait."

Tenten grabbed her drink and sat back down on the couch. "That's what whores do best."

Just as she was about to open the front door, Temari opened it with a smoothie in hand. "Hey, sorry I took so long. I had to take care of business."

She fought the urge to fume. "What kind of business?"

"Ya know, Temari business," she said while sticking her keys back in her bag, "but I brought a guest." She finished with a smile and gestured for the person in the hallway to come on.

Sakura was having a flashback from earlier today. There she was rooted to the ground while Kiba was there in all his attractive glory. All she could do was get out a small greeting. "Um, hey."

He looked around the apartment entrance for a moment before finally settling his eyes on her. "Hi."

Temari glanced at the two and closed the front door. "Well, since that's out of the way. The two of you are gonna go back to his place and talk."

Kiba's face turned into a scowl. "That wasn't apart of the plan."

"Well it's apart of my plan," she stated while placing a hand on his shoulder, "Sakura, don't you dare object 'cuz you're going with this cute boy."

Sakura opened her mouth and paused. "Fine, lemme get my stuff out of your room." She mumbled to herself as she walked away with her drink.

Once she was gone, Kiba gave Temari a glare. "What the fuck?"

"I'm sorry Kiba, but you guys have to talk together alone. I'm not gonna be there to babysit the conversation."

He scoffed. "You could have at least given me a heads up."

"Well now you know," she smiled, "and by the way if you make her cry or upset in any type of way, I'll definitely kick your ass."

He looked at her unfazed. "I'll try my best not to, but if this doesn't end well… I'll be very mad with you."

She shrugged and watched as Sakura reappeared. "Have a nice night."

Sakura rolled her eyes and finished off the rest of her wine cooler. "I'll definitely need that."

Kiba watched as she chugged her drink. "I'll have to agree with that."

"Play safe," Temari began while urging the couple out the door, "and don't forget to use protection!" she exclaimed while closing the door.

Tenten gave her a look. "Do you really think they're gonna have sex?"

"I hope for her sake yes. Plus if Kiba is as smooth as he seems, they'll definitely be fucking tonight."

"Did you want them to just fuck and make up?"

"Basically yes, yes I did."

She ran a hand through her brown hair with a smile. "Sakura was right, you are definitely a fucking slut."

Temari crossed her legs with a toothy smirk before she sipped at her smoothie. "I try."

* * *

><p>Once they left Tenten and Temari's apartment, Kiba claimed he wanted something sweet to eat, so they stopped at a twenty-four hour doughnut shop drive thru and continued on the way to his home. Of course the car ride was nothing but silent until he asked her if she wanted anything in particular from the doughnut place. She timidly mumbled to get her whatever he was getting. He shrugged and ordered what they use to get from doughnut places back when they were dating. The two of them were slowly but surely warming up to each other, but it was definitely taking a long time, Temari's comment as they went out the door didn't make it any better. Sakura thought she had it down pact till he led her to his apartment building, gave her a small tour of the place, and led her to his bedroom.<p>

She stood there rooted to the ground by the sight of his room and especially his bed. She was hot enough from drinking hot chocolate, and now he was getting comfortable by removing one of his t-shirts and leaving the tank top underneath. Sakura couldn't help but bite her lip at his exposed skin. He gave her a look with a quirked eyebrow and commanded her to come take a seat on his bed while he began to undo his belt. She looked away and got settled and reached for the doughnut box he placed on the bed. Something to fill the void of conversation and to get the thoughts racing through her head to vanish somehow. Of course the thoughts were nothing but pure anger with lust in between. How he dare he undress in front of her after all these years? They weren't dating anymore; he couldn't just show off that sexy body of his with ease. How would he like it if she undressed in front of him? She shook the thoughts out of her head and finished off the doughnut.

He sat on the bed with her, close but not too close. "So… how've you been?" Kiba asked while reaching for a doughnut.

She was already munching on the next one of her own and was avidly looking around Kiba's room. "I've been good. How about you?"

He swallowed down the sweet dough with a hot chocolate he ordered for the both of them. "Good I guess. I'm sorry again for bumping into you today."

She gave a confused look at first and then nodded. "Oh yeah, I had forgotten about that. No problem though. I see you and Naruto are still best friends." She stated while managing to look him in the eye.

He looked away and reached for another doughnut. "Yeah, we are. You still best friends with Ino?"

"Uh, somewhat… kind of. I've been hanging out with Temari a lot more, which she doesn't like, so we barely talk."

He gave a short chuckle. "Does Ino not like Temari?"

Sakura scoffed. "Of course not. According to Ino, she took her potential boyfriend, so me associating with her is bad enough."

"She had a thing for Shikamaru?"

"I guess she did. All she could ever talk about was Sasuke, so of course I would have never known." She trailed off since she brought up a taboo name.

He slightly flinched, but brushed it off by drinking more of his hot chocolate. "Oh well, that's Ino for you."

"Yeah, is Naruto any different?"

Kiba snorted while reaching for the second to last doughnut. "Of course not. The only thing is, after he and Hinata broke up, he turned into a totally play boy like me and doesn't know what to do with himself."

She smirked while finishing off her drink. "Oh so you're a play boy now?"

He ran a hand through his shaggy hair in attempt to hide his smirk. "In a way, yes. After Karui… I just didn't wanna be tied down anymore."

Sakura clenched and unclenched her fists at the name. "Oh ok. Well, you need to get Naruto out of that since he's not that type of kid and he could end up getting attached to some girl."

He laughed. "I'm glad I'm not the only one who sees that coming. Maybe you could talk to him. You're his ex-crush in all." He stated dramatically while rolling his eyes.

She returned a glare and grabbed the last doughnut. "I'll see what I can do. I dunno, he was looking pretty cute today. You think he would respond if I flirted with him a bit?" She asked while giving him a pouty look and running a hand through her long dark mane.

Kiba's small grin instantly turned into a scowl. "We're done talking about this."

She giggled and put her legs up on the bed to cross them. "So… what now?"

"Wanna tell me why your hair is black and not pink?"

With a huff, she grabbed a piece of her hair and began playing with it. "I had to dye it for a job. If you remember from high school, I'm into medical stuff. The place I'm doing my internship at told me I had to dye my hair in order to look normal. They didn't believe me when I said my hair color was real and nothing but a genetic mutation of my hair cells."

"Oh that's too bad. Do you at least like your new hair?" he asked while analyzing it more.

"In a way, yes I do. Other than the other girls dying their hair black, it keeps people like you not recognizing me." She finished with a smile.

He snorted. "Whatever."

She giggled at his response. "What do you wanna talk about now?"

"Uh… I don't have a clue."

A sneer graced her face along with a snarky tone. "We can get down to the point of this and talk about how you cheated on me." She finished with narrowed jade eyes. Of course she remembered it like it was yesterday. Junior year where her and Kiba were going just as strong as ever, but then there was a party that had to fuck it up. To make things short, Sasuke was slightly inebriated and high at the same time, so Sakura had to semi babysit him in an empty bedroom with him rubbing all over and saying how pretty and soft she was, and basically pure bullshit he would never say while sober. She eventually got him to fall asleep, except with his arms wrapped around her, so she couldn't escape and was forced to actually _sleep_ with him.

With wasted teens, being wasted teens, the rumor that Sasuke and Sakura were hooking up in an empty guest room traveled far and somewhat fast. No matter how wasted or high Kiba was, he wasn't going to let it get to him until he saw it for himself. He managed to find the room that the two of them were in and took a peek inside. That's all it took and he was furiously heart broken. All he could think of was why she would do that to him, why she would choose Sasuke, her ex-boyfriend since last year. It hurt like a bitch, so what does the sixteen-year-old teen do instead of trying to fix things? He cheats of course. He takes the first girl that he knew had a thing for him and sleeps with her.

The next day when he woke up in bed with Karui was a shocker. He couldn't believe what drove him to sleep with someone else other than Sakura until he flashed back to last night. He gave the girl a quick look over and began to pull on his clothes and leave. As he was leaving the room, he noticed Sakura coming out a room across the hall from his. The two of them made eye contact and it was obvious from her facial appearance that she'd been crying recently. Kiba opened his mouth to say something and was stopped short by the fact she raised a hand to brush it away and stormed down the stairs. He didn't know what really happened between the two in the room last night till Naruto told him what Sasuke said.

Kiba felt like an ass for weeks and conveniently enough, when he was about to start talking to her again, she changed schools, and he never got to apologize. He did however write her a letter and asked one of the girls to give it to her. He heard the word that she got it, but she never replied. He tried texting her and everything, but it was no avail. He lost her and he knew it, and that's what hurt the most. He tried dating Karui to fill the void freshmen year of college, but she was nothing but a rebound girl, so it did nothing. Turning into a playboy was the only that could keep his heart safe and make him not think of her.

He opened his mouth and stopped to think. "Sakura… you know why I did that."

"So? That's not a fucking excuse. You could have talked me before you're gonna automatically assume shit and get us broken up."

He put a hand over his face and breathed deeply through his nose. "Look, I'm fucking sorry okay. I know I screwed up and I know you hated me for a long time afterwards, but I'm sorry now 'cuz I've realized how much of an ass I was back then and how it was completely my fault."

Her hands began clenching and unclenching again at his apology. "You kicked my heart in the ass, so I can't forgive you just yet, but I'm sorry too… for not trying to work things out and not telling you about what happened instead you watching from the side lines, hearing rumors, and assuming things."

He moved closer to her on the bed and hesitantly wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry I kicked your heart in the ass. I just want things to be right between us now."

She shifted her body to hug him back and held back the tears. "Thanks and you're right. How should we make things right?"

"I dunno," he mumbled while pulling apart and eyeing her lips, "how about this?" he finished with his lips inches away from hers.

Sakura licked her lips before melting into the essence known as Kiba. She forgot what it felt like to kiss him. To have those soft lips and tongue creating tingles everywhere throughout her body, she already had her fingers laced through his choppy brown hair. He lowered her down on the bed with the kiss in the motion and began to trail his hands down to her hips. She lightly moaned into the kiss and pulled him closer. At this point, he was completely on top of her and his hand was sliding up her shirt.

Her hands moved from his hair down to his basketball shorts, which she was slowly slipping off. He lightly smirked into the kiss and rose her shirt up higher. She felt his lips curl on hers and softly pushed on him so she could take her shirt off and he could slip his pants off. The two decided to eradicate the other pieces of clothing that left them in nothing but their undergarments. Kiba laid back on the bed first and Sakura slowly climbed on top of him. The first thing she did was aim for his lips while he began to work on her bra clasp. As soon as the article of clothing got lose, Sakura quickly removed it and pressed herself flush against him.

He groaned at how fast she was giving in and licked at his lips. Kiba flipped the both of them so that he was back on top and she was underneath him looking up with lust filled sea green eyes. He roughly kissed her lips for second, leading up the fact that he was going to attack her neck with his mouth. Her fingers found their way back into his dark hair and craned her neck to give him more access. His tongue was ghosting over her skin in shapes and words in an attempt to mark her as his once more. His hand soon began to trail down to her hips again and then down into her underwear.

She instantly bucked her hips and softly whimpered out his name. His lips smirked against her skin and kept his hand busy in her panties. Of course she squirmed and mewled out enough that she grabbed his hand and forced him to look at her. He gave her a questioning look at first until she brought his ear close to her lips and reached for his arousal. She whispered in his ear that she wanted the real thing and gently bit his ear and kissed at his neck. He gulped and then reached down to remove her underwear all the way and to do the same to his own while grabbing a condom out of his wallet on the floor.

He swiftly slipped the lubricated latex on and hopped back on top of her. She gave him a playful kiss that involved a lip bite and told him to hurry on in. He took her command and roughly thrust in. On the first thrust Sakura began to claw at the bed comforter and at his back. Her reaction only egged him on more and he began to thrust in roughly brisk without letting up the pace. The hand that was gripping her hip harshly trailed down to in between her legs to rub at her clit. She threw her head back into the pillows and continued to moan out his in name in a mantra.

Her reactions only propelled him even more, so he decided to bury his face in her neck continue with the nipping, biting, and licking from before. He could already feel the difference in her as he continuously plunged into her, as she grew tighter. Her nails continued to rake down his back and her words turned into nothing but fucks and his name. With a weary smirk, his movements turned erratic and rapid for the two of them to finish off. Sakura came first while harshly biting his shoulder. He finished off while doing the same to her.

It took the two of them to catch their breath before he decided to give her a hard yet gentle kiss and moved off of her. He shifted the two of them so that they were able to get underneath the comforter. It took her a moment, but she decided to snuggle up next to him. He looked down her with a faint smile and put an arm around her. It was hard for the two of them to decide whether or not they should break the silence. If the silence was broken, there was that question of if it would go back to normal or go back to being awkward. As soon as Kiba was going to be the one to talk first, his phone went off. The two of them groaned at the disturbance, but he reached for his phone. He wasn't that surprised to see it was Naruto.

"What is it?" he asked with an obvious husky voice.

"Dude! I thought we were gonna go out tonight."

Kiba sighed and looked down at Sakura drawing circles on his stomach. "Uh, I'm pretty much busy right now."

He whined over the phone. "Ugh, Kiba. Who or what are you doing?"

"Well, I was doing Sakura." He finished with a toothy grin. She poked him hard in the side and rolled her eyes.

"Hm, I do and don't believe you at the same time. Oh well, I'll see for myself when I get home later."

He chuckled. "Fine, bye." He instantly hung up out of fear that he would keep talking like he always did.

She continued to draw circles on his slightly sticky skin. "That was Naruto?"

"Hn, who else would call me one in the morning?"

She cleared her throat and grabbed at his phone to check the time. "Wow. I can't believe it. Earlier today I wanted to break your spine so bad that you'd be able to suck your own dick."

He looked down on her with a questioning look. "Harsh much?"

"Nope, not harsh enough. That's the nice version of what I want to do to you, but that's all in the past now." She finished with a smile.

He shook his head and used his other hand to grab at a piece of her hair. "I'm not gonna lie, I did enjoy fucking a girl with black hair."

"Well, get use to it. My hair will be this way till I'm a doctor myself and nobody can tell me shit about what to do with my hair."

"I like it black, but I miss the pink. You gonna go back to it soon?"

She laid her head on his chest. "During the winter when my internship is over."

"You think we'll be together then?"

"I dunno, will you be hanging out with that Karui girl?"

He tensed. "Oh yeah, I forgot I talked to her. I'll just make something up. She'll continue to hate me for a while longer."

"Good," she started, "I didn't say this earlier, but the years have been good to you."

"I can definitely say the same to you. You finally have the body you're supposed to have, all filled out and not looking like a twelve year old."

She flicked his nipple. "You're pushing your luck at getting laid again."

"Ow, so are you," he mumbled while rubbing his chest, "my boobs are sensitive too."

Sakura giggled and sat up to run her hands through her hair. "How could I forget? But mine are bigger so, of course they're more sensitive."

"They're bigger now."

She turned her head to give him a death glare. "You're fucking pushing it."

"Would I be pushing it if I said I had better curves than you back then to too?"

"Would I be pushing it if I said your penis got smaller since back then?"

He paused and closed his mouth. "I'm done talking."

She laid back down and put her head on his chest. "Yeah, that's what I thought."

* * *

><p><strong>review please :]<strong>

**-k**


End file.
